


Day 17: Wetting a Uniform (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [17]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Gehrman is kind of a jerk, Gen, Laurence is kind of at fault for his situation though, Omorashi, Pee, Prompt Fill, Urination, Wetting, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!Laurence has to help Gehrman sweeping the Byrgenwerth courtyard. Unfortunately, he has the habit to sneak out of work. Gehrman makes sure to have a very good eye on him that day...
Relationships: Gehrman (Bloodborne) & Laurence (Bloodborne)
Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920
Kudos: 6





	Day 17: Wetting a Uniform (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

Last night's thunderstorm had been heavy so Master Willem had condemned Laurence to help Gehrman with sweeping the Byrgenwerth courtyard.

Laurence walked sullen to the place where he would meet up with Gehrman. Old Man Willem always gave him the most boring tasks in the summer vacations. When Laurence arrived at Gehrman's position, the older boy said: “Ah, Laurence, there you are. Where's Micolash?” 

“Away.”, Laurence replied. “He has to take this test to make sure that his stipend will get extended. He was supposed to take it yesterday, but Micolash and thunderstorms don't go well, so it is just us today.” 

Laurence scanned the courtyard and groaned internally. It was full with branches and leaves and other dirt which the storm brought over. This would probably take hours to clean up. 

“Well then, Laurence.”, Gehrman said and Laurence didn't miss the dangerous undertone in his words. “I better not catch you sneaking off this time.” 

“... What are you talking about? Why should I sneak off?”, Laurence said, picking up the broom that Gehrman held out for him. 

“Surely you remember last time when you told me you needed the bathroom and I innocently believed you and let you leave to use it and you never came back?”, Gehrman growled. 

“Ooooh, that you mean.”, Laurence gave Gehrman a sheepish smile. “Well, I don't plan on doing this today.” It had been the truth that Laurence had used having to go to the bathroom as an excuse to get out of work. Well, he had really needed to use the bathroom, but after he had used it, he had decided to sneak off and play in the woods instead. It was clear for him that the same trick wouldn't work twice. Unfortunately, Gehrman seemed to think different. 

“Well, I don't trust you anymore. I will keep an eye on you.”, he said. 

“Fine, do what you must.”, Laurence growled and readied the broom. Ugh, that sweeping would take them forever. There were only two of them. 

“Wait, Laurence, take this.”, Gehrman said and handled Laurence a bottle filled with water. “We both know how prone you are too fainting, so keep yourself hydrated.”

Laurence took the battle and said: “Hey, you can be considerate for once. I forgot to bring a drink of my own.” It was a hot day and having to be physical active, while wearing the Byrgenwerth uniform, pretty much the only clothing Laurence possessed, would take a toll on him. 

“And you are sure you haven't forgotten your drink on purpose so that you could sneak off to get it?” 

Laurence sighed in frustration. “Gehrman, just how long will you hold a grudge against me because I was sneaking away from work? I don't plan on running away, I promise.” 

“Look, Laurence, I would be more inclined to believe you if you hadn't tricked me thrice already.”, Gehrman grumbled. Oh whoops, seemed like Gehrman remembered all the excuses Laurence had used to get out of work. Needing the bathroom, pretending to feel sick and... whatever the third time was which Laurence didn't remember. Whatever, Laurence didn't plan on running away like he said. Gehrman was in a bad enough mood already. 

With another sigh, Laurence began with the sweeping, as he murmured: “Oh, knock yourself out.” 

This was sooo boring. Laurence would have like to do a dozen things other than sweeping the courtyard. Observing the snakes in the woods, solve the newest crosswords from the newspaper, go swimming, continuing reading the book that he secretly had snatched from the adult section of the library... Even messing around with Gehrman felt like a better past time. One glance at Gehrman though told Laurence that he surely wouldn't appreciate getting pranked by Laurence right now. 

And to make matters worse, the sun already burned hot and Laurence soon felt sweat run over his face. Just why had their uniform to be mostly black? This led to him constantly taking a sip from the water bottle Gehrman had given him. He didn't want to faint in the heat, these dizziness spells would usually be some of the worst. Besides, Gehrman felt like he wouldn't take Laurence' feeling sick as an excuse, even if it would be true. 

A good hour later, they had only swept a third of the courtyard. 

“Just where does all this dirt come from?”, Laurence complained as he swept another dirt pile together. 

“This is big enough, bring it to the trash.”, Gehrman suggested. Laurence kneeled down and grabbed for a dustpan and a tinier broom, making sure to get the whole dirt on it. He walked over to the trash can, balancing the dust pan and poured it out. When he came back, he had to kneel down to pick up the broom again to continue sweeping. 

That was when he felt the twinge in his lower abdomen. Oh great, an hour into work and he already had to pee. Must have been the constant sips of water he had taken to rehydrate himself. Laurence glanced at Gehrman. He probably wouldn't be able to just go without saying a word, Gehrman would think he would have skipped out on work again. He also had the assumption that Gehrman watched him from the corner of his eyes. 

He just had to ask him for a bathroom break then. 

“Gehrman, can I go to the bathroom real quick?”, Laurence asked, hoping that he wouldn't mind.

“No.”, Gehrman shortly answered. “Not after what you have pulled last time.”

“What? I only need to pee.”, Laurence complained. “I didn't plan to run away.” 

“Hold it.”, Gehrman said. “You can go after we are done.” 

Laurence swallowed. They had needed an hour for a good third of the courtyard. They would need two hours more to completely finish the work. Laurence doubted that his bladder would hold through that long. 

For now, he decided to not say anything. He wasn't even desperate yet. He could try and ask Gehrman again when it truly was getting bad. Gehrman knew the signs of him having to go and would hopefully show some sympathy then.

What Laurence hadn't calculated though was, that it was still hot and he soon was getting back to sweating. Eyeing the water bottle which still had a good amount of liquid in it, Laurence was a bit hesitate to make use of it. This would only manage his bladder to fill up faster. Though he knew that he needed to drink, he could already feel the dizziness coming, so Laurence put away his worries and took another sip. If he would drink it slowly, it wouldn't impact his bladder that quickly. 

Unfortunately, half an hour later Laurence' bladder already had managed to go from being “slightly full” to “painfully swollen”. Laurence had to cross his legs under him every time he swept some dirt together and would need to move to another location. It was even worse when he had to kneel down to get the pile of dirt on the dust pan. His bladder didn't like the added pressure this motion put on it at all. 

Laurence decided to try asking Gehrman another time for a bathroom break. 

“Gehrman, please let me use the bathroom.”, Laurence practically whined. “I really need to go.” 

“I already said no.”, Gehrman instantly replied. “How should I know you don't use it as excuse to vanish on me again?” 

“Do you really think I would try the same trick twice?”, Laurence said, growing frustrated. He deeply regretted now that he had even used it in the first place. Of course Gehrman wouldn't believe him anymore now. Oh and also, all the other times hadn't been a good idea either... 

“Please?”, Laurence tried another time. “I _really_ need to go.” He found it to be very obvious judging by his stance now, legs tightly crossed and shifting his weight from one foot to another, trying to take pressure off his bladder. 

“Laurence, when you have to go that badly, the lake is right there.”, Gehrman said and used his broom to point at the water. 

“You've got to be kidding me.”, Laurence said, staring at the water. “We go swimming in there! I don't want to piss in it!” 

This made Gehrman laugh. “Did you notice how huge this lake is? It won't mind if you put a little more liquid into it. Besides, don't you think the students have pissed in this lake for decades now?” 

“Still, I don't want to go into the lake when there is a perfect bathroom available for me to use.”, Laurence complained. Laurence wouldn't refrain from going outside should he get desperate, but just knowing that there was an unoccupied bathroom for his needs was enough for him to get a sense of pride. Besides, relieving himself in the lake when Gehrman was able to watch was just weird. And what if Master Willem would come checking on their work and he had to explain just why he was taking a leak into the lake instead of using the perfectly useable bathroom inside?

“Then hold it.”, Gehrman said.

Laurence sighed in frustration and picked up his broom again. It seemed like he had no other choice then to finish the work so he could finally go. Or go into the lake. And that last one wouldn't happen. 

Laurence tried to get the work done as quickly as possible which only earned him a scolding from Gehrman as he overlooked half of the dirt and had to go back and sweep again. This would be so much easier with an empty bladder. Why did Gehrman always have to be such a jerk? Laurence did his best to hold in, but his situation quickly became dire. It started with him leaking a few drops when he kneeled down for the dustpan again. Instantly, he crossed his legs under him and groaned. 

His gaze was wandering to the lake and... he really did start to consider it. He just needed to walk over, open his pants, pulling himself out, let go and would be able to get the sweet relief he craved as his stream was producing ripples on the water. 

As Laurence felt a warm spurt at his crotch, he came back to reality. Wait, what was he even doing? There was a perfectly useable bathroom available and he fantasized about peeing into the lake. He wouldn't pee into the lake. He would need to get Gehrman to let him use the bathroom, because... he barely was able to hold it anymore. He could maybe hold it another minute or two or … he didn't want to think about the consequences. He could already feel how damp the pants of his uniform had become. 

“Gehrman, please!”, he said, crossing his legs as he waited for his friend to turn his attention to him. “I seriously can't hold it anymore longer.” 

“Then use the lake.”, Gehrman said. “I am not letting you out of my sight.” 

Laurence was more than frustrated now. “You know what?! When you are that worried about me running away why don't you just come with me to the bathroom?”, he snapped. 

“...I... could do that.”, Gehrman admitted. “Alright, let's go. Just make sure that when you use this situation to get out of work somehow, I won't forgive you.” 

“How should I try to get out of work when you literally watch me? I just really have to piss!”, Laurence yelled, turned around and took a step in the direction of the common room, but froze, clenching his legs together as he realized what was happening. 

“What is it? Didn't you just say you need to go badly?”, Gehrman asked and then muttered: “Oh fuck.”

Laurence just stood there, putting both hands over his crotch, whining: “Fuck, no...” His bladder had finally given in and Laurence could gradually feel how a torrent of warm liquid poured out of him, staining his pants, running down his legs, making its way through his fingers that unsuccessfully tried to hold back the flood and pattering on the ground with such a noise so loud that it made him wince. 

Gehrman just stood there helplessly as Laurence' body was releasing every drop of pent-up urine into his pants and let it pool onto the floor, the boy shaking at the humiliation of pissing his pants right in front of his friend. Once his stream finally had tapered off, Laurence, standing in a rather big yellow puddled, glared at Gehrman, choking out: “This is your fault.” There were tears glistening in his eyes. 

“Laurence, I am sorry...”, Gehrman said. 

“I told you I needed to go. Several times! You never let me! You are such a jerk!”, Laurence screamed all his frustration and humiliation at Gehrman, barely being aware that the tears in his eyes had started to stream down his face. 

“I just thought you were a drama queen about it.”, Gehrman said to this protection. “I don't know if you are aware, but you can be a big drama queen about a lot of stuff.” 

“I am not...!”, Laurence started to retort but pulled back. Gehrman had a point. He had the habit of being a bit too over dramatic about stuff. “...That still doesn't excuse that you just have left me piss myself.”, he sobbed. 

“Look, I am sorry.”, Gehrman said, coming nearer, carefully trying not to step into the puddle of piss onto the ground. He laid a hand on Laurence' shoulder to comfort him but that only made the younger boy shy away from his touch. 

“No, don't touch me.”, he hissed, taking a step away from Gehrman, still sobbing.

“Sorry, truly sorry.”, Gehrman said once again, “It was my fault, I should have listened to your needs. And, uh, just having come to the bathroom with you right away. It wasn't a nice move from me that I tried to make you go into the lake instead.” 

“You can be a pretty big jerk sometimes, you know.”, Laurence sniffled, but relaxed a little bit. Part of it had to do with the fact that at least he had emptied out his bladder. Granted, in the most humiliating way possible, but his body truly was happy about the relief, even though Laurence would have loved to hide into a hole for a week in shame. He just hoped that neither Micolash or Master Willem had seen this whole thing. 

“...How about you go inside and take a shower while I clean up this mess?”, Gehrman offered. 

“...You don't want to keep an eye on me anymore?”, Laurence asked. 

“Nah.”, Gehrman shook his head. “I should have trusted you more. I continue sweeping once I cleaned up your puddle and when you have showered and changed into clean clothes, you can help me with the rest.” 

“Well... alright then.”, Laurence said, finally uncrossing his legs. Ugh, he was sticky and damp with his own fluids. He glanced at Gehrman and then slowly made his way inside to the bathroom, where he got rid of his stained clothes, hanging them over the door of one of the stalls to let them dry. He would need to wash them later. 

He got one of the showers going and stepped under it, making sure to thoroughly clean up any piss that had streamed down his legs. After Laurence felt clean enough, he dried himself with a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he went to his room to change into his spare uniform. Once he was in clean clothes, feeling a lot better, he went back to the courtyard where he saw Gehrman scrubbing at his mess. 

He stepped near him and watched for a bit, still feeling a bit ashamed that it was his mess. 

“Man, Laurence, how did you manage to store so much liquid in that little body of yours?”, Gehrman murmured, unaware that Laurence stood right next to him.

“If you haven't noticed, I drank a whole bottle of water.”, he said. 

Gehrman shot up: “Oh, Laurence, are you feeling better?”

Laurence simply nodded and added: “Yes.” 

“I wanted to apologize again.”, Gehrman said. “I guess, I can be kind of a jerk.” 

“Well, you certainly had a good reason not to trust me.”, Laurence said. “And you gave me a good alternative which I didn't use. I will just use the lake the next time when I have to piss.” 

“...You don't have to.”, Gehrman said. 

“Still.”, Laurence said. “But, Gehrman, I will only piss into the lake when you do it too.” 

Gehrman stopped, processing what he had just heard before blurting out: “Wait, what?” 

“You heard me.”, Laurence grinned. “We are in this together, Gehrman, and you surely owe me after today.” 

“...Well, fine.”, Gehrman said and sighed. 

“Perfect. Now let's continue with the sweeping so we finally have some free time.”, Laurence picked up his broom again, now more eager to get the work done.

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this quite some time ago already, but was never satisfied and I tried to write a different character into this prompt, but I just couldn't find a scenario I liked so I decided to redo this unposted story because it kind of fit the prompt. I feel a bit sorry that I couldn't use another character, I really tried, but the story just wouldn't flow.
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.


End file.
